1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improved tooth brush holder, and specifically to a tooth brush holder and timer for encouraging the brushing of teeth for a predetermined period of time. The tooth brush holder and timer includes a receptacle for receiving the handle of the tooth brush, means for closing the receptacle when the tooth brush is removed and for keeping the receptacle closed for a predetermined period of time. The subject invention is useful for the improvement of dental health. It is based on three considerations. First, brushing teeth has been proven to be essential to maintain and improve dental health. Second, a substantial portion of the population practices insufficient brushing according to the standard recommended by dental health care professionals. Third, improvements in the tooth brushes and tooth paste are largely ineffective if they are not used for a sufficient time. The subject invention encourages and influences the user to brush longer and more frequently achieving improved results.
2. Description of Related Art
Kuyler U.S. Pat. No. 2,501,822 discloses a tooth brush holder which when a tooth brush is removed allows music to play. The object of the invention is to encourage a child to brush his/her teeth.
Hogan U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,288 discloses a talking tooth brush holder. When a tooth brush is removed from the holder a sound producing device is activated to produce sound for a predetermined period of time. If the tooth brush is prematurely replaced a warning message of light is activated to remind the user to brush further.
Oryhon et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,959 discloses a programmable tooth brush alarm unit which provides either a visual or audible alarm at a pre selected brushing time.
Arpadi U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,325 discloses a timer device for presenting an amusing visual representation of the time required for a child to brush their teeth.
The United Kingdom patent application of Webb GB 2324174 A discloses a timing device that is automatically activated upon removal of a tooth brush. One embodiment of the device includes a stop member that prevents the toothbrush from being replaced until a predetermined amount of time has passed.
Parrish-Bhagwat U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,076 discloses a timer device for presenting an amusing visual representation of the time required for a child to brush their teeth.
Stubbmann U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,234 discloses a timer device that incorporates visual and audio stimulus to encourage a child to brush their teeth. One embodiment of the device includes a timer to indicate the time that the child has brushed their teeth.
None of the prior art discloses the tooth brush holder of the present application.